What do you feel?
by lullaby16
Summary: Hikaru starts to recall memories about her childhood, but only remembers the bad things. What stands out is that she had lost complete feeling of love and happiness. That is until she sees Kyoya more often.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own MFB OR its characters more chapters after this Hikaruxkyoya story. Do me favor I want to add more emotion to this so go to youtube and look up My Heart Is Broken By Evanescence Plaese and thank youz. :p**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Hikaru remembered her past she was once in love with a young boy who used her. She worked at his parents resturaunt to make his parents love her and she would get their blessing. She cooked cleaned and cared for them. Yet the day she found out the boy was having an affair with another girl, she figured out he was abusing her. Her heart fell into pieces. Years later she became a blader her mother's wish she was determined yet felt no love or passion in her battles. She thought work, work and more work would help her gain her feeling of love back. It was too late. The pieces of her heart had blown away and she could not find all of them. Hikaru was left alone in the dark.

Her feeling of love disappeared ._ Love and happiness is a foolish thing_ she thought_ Even if you are in love and happy sadness and hatred will over come you once more. What is the point of being happy if you will end up depressed again? How can you love when the one you love doesn't feel the same? Why must you get up when you will most likely be turned down again?_

These thoughts crossed Hikaru's mind so many times she thought_ why feel at all?_ She was confused and going through so much pressure ever since giving up beyblade. Her world was falling apart. No one knew how she truly felt. That was when she started to fall for a new boy in her life Kyoya tategami. She was sure he would destroy what was left of her. Wasn't it enough that she faked every smile, ever laugh, every emotion she mad all Hikaru could feel was depression, rejection and hate. Then again her heart fluttered every time she saw him. He could have a different personality. Not everyone is who they seem to be. We all have secrets, hidden past and tales of sorrow.

_Someone help me out of this dark corner._

**I was watching Skip Beat which I don't own either and it got me thinking Hikaru is a little like the main character. I just started writing this after the 8****th**** episode pouring out my feelings more chapters after this ok. ^^ Here have a cookie for reading this. ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm back and continuing with chapter two **

**Yu: BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Me: Yu why do you hate me**

**Yu: You're weird, creepy, annoying**

**L:Quit pickin on her Yu **

**Me: o THANK YOU L I LOVE YOU**

**L: Uh ok**

**Kyoya: Are you guys going at it again**

**Me: Kyoya I love you with all my heart but get out this is L's turn for the disclaimer**

**Kyoya: Why should I loser**

**Me: Cuz if you don't I'll make this a HikaruxRyuga story**

**Kyoya: Fine -_-**

**Me:Yu disclaimer please**

**L: Lullaby16 doesn't own MFB**

Hikaru's POV

*sigh* Another day at work. I'm only 15 and I got to work. Well maybe something different will happen today

Chp 1: It's a simple question

I got myself out of bed and ready for work. Everyday it's the same old thing, but today I was in an extremely bad mood. Today was the day that idiot broke my heart in two and abandoned me! That memory has haunted me since I was 12.

_Flashback_

_ I was young and in love with a boy named Kujo Tyskiomi. He was tall brown hair, blue eyes and perfectly tanned skin. I worked at his parents restaurant and once he told me he loved me. Back then I was always smiling so happy. He invited me to his house once. I went in his room and he was kissing another girl. I froze in horror._

_ He looked at me then smirked and went back to kissing that other girl. I put my blood,sweat and tears into getting him to like me. My desire to love and wanted to be love was gone. _

End of Flashback

I walked through Ryo's office doors going to the computer and doing my normal secretary job. Then I had a call saying someone wanted to meet me. I said to send then up well something different did happen walking through the doors was the tough guy Kyoya Tategami.

"Hey" He said his voice bored and uninterested.

"What do you want?" What was he doing here this is really confusing.

"I was just wondering if you know where any of the others are you know Ginga or Madoka."

"They're at the B-Pit" I said without looking up.

"You're pretty lonely here do you want to go somewhere" I was surprised by what he said was he asking me out. Sorry not interested.

"Why?"

"What can't I be friendly to a girl." Ok now he's flirting, but it's pretty boring in here.

"Fine"

**Me: Well how was that…**

**L:It was pretty good**

**Yu: Improve nerd**

**Me:You're so mean to me Yu**

**Kyoya: Wait hold your conversation DID I JUST ASK HIKARU OUT! O_O**

**Hikaru: Wait did he ask me out –both look away from each other-**

**Me: aaaawwww how cute**

**L: Review please and you'll get strawberries**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: OK here it goes this is like a date scene with Hikaru and kyoya Yu give out the treat for our readers**

**Yu: MITARASHI DANGO FOR EVERYONE a request from Colorici74 and they taste pretty good**

**Me: L do the disclaimer please**

**L: Can't-eats more mitarashi dango- talk-must-eat-its-so-good**

**Me:*sigh* he gonna get sugar high again… Yu why don't-YU**

**Yu:eating-can't-talk**

**Me:*sigh*I don't own MFB –I throw dumplings at them-**

**L:what was that for**

**Me:IT'S EMBARRASING I HAVE TO DO MY OWN DISCLAIMER IN ****MY**** STORY –they go back eating- - _-**

Chapter 2: I wanna know about you

Hikaru went along with kyoya, but she had no idea where he was taking her. He said he wanted to take her somewhere. They were nearby a park and kyoya sat down under a tree.

"This is where you wanted to take me?" Hikaru was confused she thought he would take her to a beyblade tournament since his world revolves round just that beyblade.

"Well what did you expect a beyblade tournament I might enjoy beyblade, but I like to just hang out too" he sounded sarcastic it made Hikaru feel stupid he just seemed like the kind of guy that is so self conceited. She sat down next to him in the shade of the tree there was a view of the ocean nearby setting the mood between the two. "Hey I wanted to ask you something"

"You just did"

"No I mean Madoka told me you've been acting weird lately"

"So"

"I've seen you sass before, but now you've just been a plain know-it-all that's not like you" he seemed some-what concerned for Hikaru even more concerned that he's been for anyone.

"Why do you care"

"Can't you just tell me what's buggin you?"He looked at her with that rare worried look that hardly appeared on his face. So she told him the story.

'Ok so when I was about 12 or 13 I was working at the resturaunt my crushes parents owned, I had been living with them ever since my mother died. He was like my best friend and I worked my whole life working and having his parents like me. My crush the boy told me he love me once and told me to come over to his room we might of lived together, but I never went in his room. The second I went in his room he was on his bed without a shirt kissing another girl. He looked at me and smirked I remember the exact words he said to me:

_"Oh hey Hikaru"I was frozen with fear depression and betrayal._

_ "Kujo what are you doing"_

_ "Nothing I'm just savoring the girl I love." His smile was devious._

_ "YOU BAKA YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME I HATE YOU!"_

_ "I'm fine with that, you could never satisfy me anyways"I left full of anger I imediatley went to my room. I packed what was necessary along with my bey. When I was about to leave he stopped me at the door. "What do you think you're doing?"_

_ "IWASTED MY WHOLE LIFE TRYING TO PLEASE YOU AND THIS IS WHAT I GET!" then he saw my me holding my bey._

_ "You'll never make it as a blader"_

_ "Whatever bastard"_

"I left and never looked back" It started to get quiet.

"You need to learn to let that go forgive that day and the guy" Hikaru gasped she couldn't believe that kyoya actually listened to that.

"I'm not mad at the guy I'm mad at myself"

"I don't understand" She stood up and gazed at the horizon.

"I spent at least my whole life trying to please him instead of fulfilling the promise I made to my mother, I never spent time training only learning how to be a good girlfriend hoping it would pay off I was surprise that I actually ever won one beybattle" It got quiet kyoya didn't dare say a word. He felt sorry for her. "I was so furious that he was right about me not making it beyblading I was never sure to keep going or stop" Kyoya got up and stood next to her.

"Well I heard somewhere that when you're sad you just need to smile." She looked over at him he was smiling at her a gentle heart-warming smile she started blushing. She smiled back at him and he saw that she was blushing.

"You're blushing"

'No I'm not" Kyoya started laughing.

"What so now you think this is funny!"

"You don't need to yell" He paused and look at the ground a little pink blush was visible on his cheeks. " I just think you look cute when you blush"

"Uh- thanks I need to get back to work"

"Oh ok well I'll see you around, but um"

"What?"

"Do you want to do this again" He scatched the back of his blush deepening. "You know hang out just the too of us"

"Ok"

"same time tomorrow"

"Promise?"

"I promise I'll see you then" As he left Hikaru's heart beat faster and faster. _What does this mean_? She walked the opposite way feeling the slightest bit of happiness she hadn't felt in such a long time. Could it be possible she was falling in love all over again?

**Me:And done with this chapter .**

**L: Nice job**

**Yu: I gotta agree with the pervert on this one**

**L: I'm not a pervert I'm a sexual behaviorist**

**Me: Ok you two no more fighting, NOW WHO WANTS PINEAPPLES! ^^**

**Yu: YES PINEAPPLES FOR EVERYONE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hiya I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading my weird stories even though they're not very good**

**Yu: she's upset and thinks not many people like her story**

**L: don't be harsh Yu**

**Yu: sorry**

**L: cookie?**

**Yu: yes please –takes cookie-**

**Me: disclaimer please**

**L: Lulaby16 doesn't own MFB**

Recap:

"I promise I'll see you then" As he left Hikaru's heart beat faster and faster. _What does this mean_? She walked the opposite way feeling the slightest bit of happiness she hadn't felt in such a long time. Could it be possible she was falling in love all over again?

Chapter 3: Keep it a secret, Ok?

The next morning for some reason Hikaru seemed out of her depressed mood and happier than usual. She got ready for work and left. It was around noon and kyoya should be coming at any minute. Hikaru was busy typing away on her computer and something unexpected happened. Someone walked through the doors who she thought was kyoya was actually Madoka.

"Hey Hikaru"

"Hey Madoka do you need something?"

"I just needed to enter some new bey data on the computer"

"Oh Ok" Suddenly the doors opened again and this time it was kyoya.

"Hey Hikaru-" kyoya started until he saw Madoka luckily she was too focused on her laptop she didn't notice. Kyoya ducked down and hid in a nearby closet. The slam of the door was really loud. Inside closet: Kyoya hin=d in a supply closet and got hit with a broom on the head which made him pass out.

"What was that?" Madoka asked looking kinda scared.

"It's nothing" Hikaru said-sweat drop-_could he be any _louder_- _"Anyways are you done?"

"Yep all set I'll see you around!"

"Ok bye" Hikaru closed the doors and went straight to the closet in which kyoya was hiding. She found kyoya unconscious with a broom covering his face. "What an idiot" Hikaru pulled him out laying him on the floor. He was still unconscious, but it looked like he was sleeping. _He looks pretty cute when he's asleep._

_ AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH what am I saying I don't care about him. Still he looks so vulnerable. _She leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He suddenly woke up.

"That was nice." He said smirking.

"You idiot I thought you were hurt!"

"I was, but when you kiss me I felt better." He looked away blushing his smiling disappearing a red blush was also visible on Hikaru's face. She was desperate to change the subject.

"You seemed really nervous that Madoka was here"

"Yeah because if anyone saw us together they'd think we're dating lets keep this a secret between us."

"Yeah Ok so are we still going somewhere?"

"Can we stay here for a minute my head still hurts"

"I thought you said when I kissed you, you felt better?"

"It didn't heal me though" She laughed. "You know Hikaru,"

"What"

"You're pretty cute." They both blushed even deeper until Hikaru was completely red. To make it awkward Hikaru's stomach growled.

"How about this time I get you something to eat"

"That sounds good"

**Me: What do you think? should I add another chapter today or not**

**Yu: Yes**

**L: Yes**

**Hikaru: O_o**

**Kyoya: :p**

**Me: I thought it would be fun for you guys to watch this video I like it anyway but you have to read it**

** watch?v=8rs_W3JYRLk- **

**Or this one**

** watch?v=CLybXaUOQDo-**

**I don't own them**

**Yu: it is pretty funny Oh and REVIEW PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: HI new chappie!**

**Yu: YAY!**

**Me: Today Kyoya takes her out to eat and someone they know saw them someone with a big mouth**

**L: Wait is it-**

**Me: L SHUT UP you're gonna ruin it**

**L: sorry**

**ME: I'm sorry too here have a banana **

**L: thanks- starts peelin banana slowly-**

**Me: Disclaimer please Yu**

**Yu: Lullaby16 doesn't own MFB Mapou dofu**

Chapter 4: Out to eat

As kyoya promised once he felt better he took Hikaru out to eat. He took her to a small family resturaunt just nearby. It was pretty empty inside they were the only ones there.

"Wow there's no one here" Kyoya was really surprised it was just gonna be the two of them alone.

"yeah I guess it's just the two of us" Kyoya grabbed her hand and directed her to a table. He practically dragged her over there. A waiter came up to them asking the what they would like. Kyoya didn't want anything he was hungry.

"Mapou dofu please?"

"Coming right up Miss." The waiter respectfully bowed.

"Soo.." Kyoya wanted to start a conversation

"Why do you want to hang out with me anyways kyoya?" He rubbed the back of his head un sure how to answer he was starting to think he loved Hikaru, but was in denial.

"Just cuz it's nice to have someone around."

"but why me of all people."

"You're different from the others I can't explain it, but I can't talk to you and not feel embarrassed" She looked down at the table smiling.

"I feel the same way" The waiter came back and with her food and set it on the table.

"Anything else"

"Two cokes" kyoya said.

"Coming right up" Again the waiter left the two alone. And he immediately came back with their drinks.

"oh- yeah how mush do we owe?" Kyoya started pulling out his wallet.

"Its on the house anything for a lovely couple" He smiled and left leaving Hikaru and kyoya blush.

"Kyoya?"

"Yeah "

"is this a date?" His eyes widened. Then he laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing nothing just eat your Mapou whatever that stuff is."

"Mapou dofu you idiot"

"Can I try some?"

"Are you sure you can handle the taste?" She knew that it was extremely spicy and kyoya wouldn't be able to handle the heat.

"I'm sure just give me a piece" He reached over to her plate and grabbed a piece and triumphantly put it in his mouth. "See nothing" A few second later he felt his mouth burning and his face heating up.

"HOT HOT HOT HHHHHHHHOOOOOOTTTTTTTT!" He grabbed his drink practically dumped it on his face making him cool down. Hikaru laughed so hard she almost fell on the floor.

"I told you it was hot." She started laughing so hard she snorted. "Looks like the king of beast can't handle that heat?"

"Ha ha ha very funny" Now kyoya was all sticky from the drink and he got an idea. "Hey Hikaru."She looked up from her plate which was now empty. He got up and spread his arms out.

"AAAAHHH KYOYA NO YOUR SO STICKY!"

"Oh come on its just a hug" He continued hugging Hikaru tighter and tighter until they were glued together. They were having a great time together and their relationship was blooming. But outside someone was watching their "_date"_. Someone very close to kyoya who blab to everyone about their time together

.

**Me: Crappy I know isn't it, but I just think of these things off hand I'd like to thank Colorici74 for the idea of Mapou dofu w and no the person is not an enemy or ginga**

**Yu: She needed it you were stuck on this chapter and were about to delete it**

**Me: True true**

**Yu: REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: HHII! I'm back with a new chapter**

**Yu: How are you going to torture Kyoya and Hikaru today**

**L: You mean how our mystery guest is going to torture them today**

**Mystery guest: Hi –very large figure behind a curtain-**

**Me: Ok disclaimer please**

**L: Lullaby16 doesn't own MFB**

Chapter 5: Not so Mysterious Guest

After eating and a sticky situation Hikaru and Kyoya continued their "_date_" at the park by the ocean(or river what ever it is you know what I mean). Kyoya jumped in the water to wash off all the stickiness that coated him. He made a huge splash that even Hikaru got wet just by standing by.

"Hey you're suppose to be washing yourself not me."

"Aw does someone need another hug?" Kyoya climed out of the water and started chasing Hikaru"

"Kyoya stop it you're soaked!" He grabbed Hikaru and pulled her in a hug. Kyoya stopped playing for a while and looked Hikaru deep in her eyes. She blushed and push him away. "Aawww Kyoya! Look what you did now I'm completely WET!"

"It's just a little water quit being a priss" They both laughed. In a distance hiding behind a tree there was someone watching their every move.

"hhhmmmm….."

** On the streets **

When Hikaru and kyoya finally finished messing around kyoya took her back home.

"I had a nice time well minus you soaking me" She smiled at him and kyoya blushed.

"Well same time tomorrow"

"Yeah see you then" Before going in her house she gave Kyoya a quick peck on the cheek and ran inside. Kyoya was left outside confused with what just happened, but was happy she did that anyways.

"What was that about" a mystery voice said. Kyoya turned around and saw…

**Me: Yeah I'm not saying anything yet only the power of two reviews will get me type the next chapter**

**Yu: You're evil I WANTED TO KNOW THIS IS SO STINKY!**

**L: Isn't it obvious who it is**

**Yu: COME ON PEOPLE REVIEW I WANNA KNOW**

**Me: Oh come on you seriously don't know it's obvious**

**Yu: ….. O_o**

**Me and L: *sigh***


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Ok since I got like 5 reviews I'm putting up two chapters today and I have no idea what I'm gonna write**

**Yu: Come on get to the chapter! I WANNA KNOW WHO THIS MYSTERY GUY IS! **

**L: OK calm down Yu you really down know who it is?**

**Yu: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO**

**Me: *hits Yu on the head* Bad Boy go to the corner and think about what you've done**

**Yu: *Puppy dog face and goes to sit in the corner***

**Me: Disclaimer Please**

**L: Lullaby16 doesn't own MFB**

Chapter 6: YOU ABANDONED ME! DX

"What was that about?" Kyoya turned around and saw Benkei standing there with a depressed look on his face. "B-B-B-BULL! Kyoya this is what you've been doing instead of training, you said you wanted to be stronger and you're here having a date with Hikaru!"

"This doesn't have anything to do with you Benkei so what If I hang out with Hikaru!"

"You're my buddy I'm supposed to look after you!"

"Well maybe I don't need you to look after me!" kyoya screamed at the top of his lungs making Benkei tear up and crouch down like a baby sucking his thumb. "Benkei get up" Benkei just started crying more and ran around like a five year old. "Ok fine well maybe-"*whisper whisper* Benkei stopped crying and stood up.

"What?" Kyoya sighed

"I said…"-*whisper whisper*

"sniff-I can't hear you"

"I said maybe I do need you!" Benkei's face lit up literally sparkles everywhere and a really bright light like the sun. He ran towards Kyoya and crushed the heck out of him he even turned purple.

"Benkei-huff-you're-killing-me…" *-*

"Oh sorry, but…" He put kyoya down and kicked a little pebble aside with his hands behind his back.

"Well you see the thing is-eh-"He rubbed the back of his head.

"What? WHAT DID YOU DO BENKEI?"

"Well at the time when I saw you and Hikaru at the restaurant I felt abandoned and mad and well uuummm…"

"SPIT IT OUT BENKEI!"

"I TOLD EVERYONE THAT YOU GAVE UP BEYBLADE BECAUSE YOU HAD HIKARU AND I ONLY DID BECAUSE I WAS REALLY MAD-gets down on knees-AND I'M SO SORRY I HAD NO IDEA WHAT I WAS DOING I WAS JUST REALLY HEART BROKEN AND ALONE"

"YOU DID WHAT!"

**Me: ok so here's the deal I'm having trouble figuring out what to do with this story should I delete instead**

**Yu: how can you write this you should delete it**

**L: thanks for that encouragement Yu**

**Yu: You're welcome**

**Me: What are you doing out of you're corner Yu**

**Yu: Eh-? O_o *starts running***

**L: are you going after him**

**Me: Nah gonna see how long he can keep this up**

**Yu: *still running***


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hi new chapter I got kinda moody from watching a show ya know thinkin about life and stuff and I thought of this**

**Yu: This is a song fic chapter Lies be Evanescence**

**L: This chapter is so freakin sad I think I'm gonna cry**

**Me: Disclaime Yu**

**Yu: Lullaby16 doesn't own MFB**

Chapter 8: Lies

_**Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end**_**  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again**

"KYOYA I'M SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Benkei cried. Kyoya started walking away from, but Benkei just followed him. His best friend had just told everyone that he gave up blading for Hikaru. That doesn't sound like him at all, but walking around town with Benkei screaming I'm sorry made him realize everyone believed him. Walking around town for what had now been 20 minutes everyone gave him dirty faces. Kyoya could even hear their whispers_ he gave up blading for a girl how stupid is he, He might act tough though he's a real softie_. Kyoya snapped and screamed at them.

"I DIDN'T GIVE UP BEYBLADE BENKEI LIED."

"Yeah whatever" And with that Kyoya ran off he hid his pain from Benkei who was still following him.

_**You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above**_

Kyoya continued his way to the abandoned warehouse ducking his head hoping no one would see him. There were people staring at him still whispering nasty things about him.

"_He said he was the stongest"_

"_Guess he lied he gave up blading for a _girl_ now that is just sad"_

"_Give up blading for the only girl who'll ever love you not a chance."_

Kyoya picked up his pace and started running.

_**They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me**_

Kyoya ran inside the warehouse feeling betrayed and depressed. He closed the doors and locked them before Benkei could come in.

"KYOYA! Come on I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" He didn't say a word so Benkei just went to look for Kenta to have company. It wasn't just that people looked at him in a dirty way also because his best friend, his only friend betrayed him.

_**But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree**_

And because of something else. If he had to choose between beyblade or Hikaru which would he choose. His passion was beyblade, but he was also in love with Hikaru. Choose the sport you've been dedicated to and have been in your whole life. Or give it up for true love. He was confused he put his back against the wall and slowly curled up. Then he shed a tear, he couldn't belive it he was crying.

"NO I'M NOT CRYING I WOULD NEVER GIVE UP BEYBLADE NEVER" He got up and started punching the wall.

_**Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you**_

"NEVER NEVER!" Kyoya got on his knees and put his hands to his face. He remembered his time with Hikaru. How happy she looked when she was with him. Kyoya had never seen her smile that way the way her eyes sparkled that made her happiness pure and delightful.

_**They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me**_

He made her happy and he knew that. Kyoya screamed at the wall and hit his head on it. What was he suppose to do. Kyoya longed for someone to give him the answer. Achieve your goal as number 1 blader or spend your life with the girl you love. He was tired and fell asleep bruised and hopeless.

_**But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree**_

The next day around when Kyoya always visited Hikaru he sat under the tree where he first took her. The memories haunted him piercing his soul. His expression was emotionless and his eyes had no hint of life. He stared into the horizon and that's when he heard Hikaru's voice. She ran up towards him her smile as bright as ever.

"Hi kyoya weren't we going somewhere together." The atmosphere around her sparkled the she noticed how sad he looked. " Kyoya what's wrong" He stayed silent and her eyes prickled with tears. "Kyoya?" He stood up and turned to Hikaru.

"I don't want to be with you anymore." Hikaru started crying even more.

"But why not what did I do wrong!" She demanded for an answer Hikaru looked down at the ground her tears falling faster. "I made a mistake"

"Huh"

"Remember that boy I told you about who broke my heart"

"Yeah" She looked up into his eyes.

"You're no different…" Hikaru ran off. Kyoya was left standing there filled with guilt of what he had just done.

_**Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you**_

**Me: how was it sad? That's what I was goin for**

**Yu: *going through a whole box of tissues***

**L: *sniff-sniff***

**Yu: I'm still crying Kyoya is heartless Review please*blows nose***


	9. Chapter 9

Me-HHiii *dodges refrigorator* WHAT THE HELL

Yu-YOUVR BEEN GONE FOR LIKE A WHOLE YEAR

L-Kid does have a point

Kyoya- At least your stupid stories stopped

Hikaru-Not nice

Me-I know I BLAME THE ECONOMY

Yu-You peasant

Me-I know Im sowwie Im such A FAILURE AT LIFE anyways while I go commit suicide SOMEONE DO THE F****** INTRO

Kyoya: Lullaby16 does not own MFB

'As if things couldn't get any worse…' Kyoya thought watching the girl he cherished… the girl he loved walk away in simple depression. Hikaru looked back at him very quick and saw the dark look of betrayal in her eyes. Those once pure happy eyes turned dark, lost, and hopeless.

He couldn't bear to watch her leave so he started running towards her. By then night had fallen and there sky pitch black. Any sign of light was lost.

Meanwhile hikaru was in the park sitting by the fountain staring down at the black water inside the fountain. Feeling the cold water through her hands. Just then a figure appeared in the reflection of the water. A clear shape then took over the foggy reflection an obvious image of Kyoya.

"Hikaru…" he whispered. She continued looking down at the sidewalk her eyes the same as before cold and lost.

Yu: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT

Me: Im sorry IM AT SCHOOL AND ABOUT TO LEAVE I MIGHT AS WELL PUT UP SOMETHING CUZ IM AFRIAD THAT SOMEONE WILL KILL FOR NOT UPDATING

L: I thought you wanted to die

Me: Im gonna kill myself duh but not before I update then I will commit suicide


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: FInale

Hikaru looked up only slightly at her former lover. The tears were swelling up Kyoya's eyes as he could see there was no life in hers. Tears ran down his cheeks and he sat down next to Hikaru.

"Im sorry Im so so sorry…" he cried the tears running down faster and faster. He held her close her head in buried in his chest. "Please forgive me" Hikaru didn't respond she stayed emotionless her expression blank yet somehow hurt. "Hikaru… say something!" He yelled. She stayed still and cold. The tears overwhelmed Kyoya's face as if they could be drowning him. His tears fell on her face pulling Hikaru out of her sudden trance. She noticed Kyoya crying and pulled away.

"Hikaru…" She stood up and cupped both of his cheeks in her hands.

"Kyoya why are you crying…" Hikaru whispered. She leaned in closer to his face only inches away from his lips.

"I thought… I thought you hated me'

"I don't hate you I was just upset at the moment, which was just a silly argument" She smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back relived he had his girl back.

"I love you…" He whispered quietly at her.

"You already know that I've always loved you my little lion" He leaned in slowly. A short passionate kiss. Something breath taking.

Hikaru finally felt something she hadn't in a long time.

To be loved.

Yu: What was that?

L: I'm not sure is it over Lully

Yu: Who's Lully?

L: Lullaby

Yu: Oh yea she suicided herself

L: Suicided herself?

Kyoya: In other words she died cause she got scared of her readers

Yu: Aawww I kinda liked her oh well REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
